FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50 ---- Stormstar stretched out, his ears pricked. 01:07, November 3, 2015 (UTC) With Griffinkit eventually launching off his mother, Falconheart felt an urge to chat with her mentor, so she trotted towards his den. Griffinkit, in wonderance, followed his mother. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade eventually sat his son down with a sigh, Songkit prancing around him in circles and chanting that she had won. "Alright Hawkkit, let's get you cleaned up..." "But daddy, it doesn't look like I'm dirty, momma will never know! I don't wanna be groomed!" 01:16, November 3, 2015 (UTC) After all of her kits were born, Featherfrost relaxed, but tensed at the thought of her smallest, only female kit dying. How could I be so foolish and let my own kit die like that!? 01:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit followed behind his mother as she approached Stormstar's den and called the leader's name inside. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:27, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar blinked his blue eyes in confusion. Was there something wrong? Riding to his paws, the tall Tom padded outside. "Hmm?" 01:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit scrambled around his mother's paws, letting out tiny, helpless squeals as he suckled his mother's milk. 01:33, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit hopped in front of his mother, squeaking, "My name's Griffinkit!" Falconheart glared at her son, though gave Stormstar a look of amusement first. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:37, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "H-hi!" Wolfkit muffled, jumping over his mother's fur. "I'm Wolfkit! Who are you? Wanna play??" 01:41, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (how can wolf jump, he was just born.) Griffinkit blinked his intense blue eyes at Stormstar, unaware that he wa staring at his leader. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar went silent. "If there's something important that I'm needed for, please speak up now." 01:49, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "At this rate, we might as well just talk about our lives." Falconheart pulled her kit to her side with her tail, the tom squealing in protest. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:52, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Falconheart, I'm no longer an every day warrior, I'm leader, I cannot chat unless it's something dire. That's ask my life consists of anyways." Stormstar responded firmly. Ever since his argument with Blazefire, the leader had been sour. 01:57, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "I know you're leader, but can't we take a few moments to just talk?" Falconheart held solid determination in her gaze. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:37, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar twitched his tail tip. "I have a patrol to attend, make it quick." 03:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit barked out a question as his mother drew in a breath. "Did you hear about my momma kitting me?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:09, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Moss quietly stepped aside as she watched the cats gather around the queen. She was surprised at how the cats reacted to her visit. They didn't respond agressively. Gulping, she flattened her ears once again, awkwardly shuffling her paws. Should she leave? Ripples in the shallow seas 03:13, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (wait whaaaaaat. Flame, the one that I was making die was the tom, not the she-cat .-.) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Er, yeah." The leader twitched his tail tip in impatience, growing annoyed with the pointless questions. "If that's all, I have a broken sister to tend to before I leave." 03:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit sniffed. "...Waspkit's mean, and I hate it... I don't want to be a part of FlameClan anymore, Coastkit, I can't. I want to find our father..." She sniffed again. "...Copperdusk said he was in ScorchClan..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:23, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Frowning, Coastkit pressed against her twin. "I...Wherever you go, I go....." 03:26, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit nodded stiffly. "Shall we...? Okay..." Meanwhile, Alderkit stared round-eyed. They were actually going to find their father? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:27, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit nodded. "Daddy will protect us, I know he will...!" Turning, the tiny kit wandered out of camp. 03:32, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (shall we make shore die by a fox or a badger..?) Shorekit followed her twin sister. Meanwhile, Alderkit saw his sisters leave camp - and narrowing his eyes, he followed them. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:36, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (Badger) Coastkit stumbled along, whimpering swiftly. "...I'm scared!" 03:38, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (kk, and smoke will save them c:) Shorekit hissed. "Don't be so scared, we're fine!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:40, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit shivered from her fear. "B-But something smells stinky!" 03:42, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit looked unconvinced. "What -" she mewed, but was cut off when she heard a thudding noise. "What was that?" Meanwhile, Alderkit crept up behind his siblings, and picked up the scent. ...Ew, what's that? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:45, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit flinched, quickly covering away with a whimper as she spotted a flash of black and white. 03:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit saw the flash. "What was that...?" Meanwhile, Smokeash padded along the FlameClan border, when he picked up the scent of badger. Must be in FlameClan territory... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit pressed against her twin, her eyes round as she gazed upon the badger, watching it swing a massive claw, the kit diving away. 03:52, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit dived away but missed, letting out a loud squeal as the badger's claws raked down her side. Smokeash heard the scream, and pricked his ears. "What the...?" He suddenly tracked the scent. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:54, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "No, Shorekit!" Coastkit wailed, racing back over to her sister. 03:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit scrambled weakly to her paws, scrambling weakly away from the badger, Alderkit tearing out of the bushes he was hiding behind in a panic. Meanwhile, Smokeash sighted the badger, and narrowed his eyes at it. "Hmph." Then he turned his gaze, and saw the three kits huddled nearby... Great StarClan. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:59, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "There's another monster!" Coastkit whimpered, eyeing the warrior. 04:01, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan